


An Indulgence

by julien (julie)



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex Education, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-10
Updated: 1997-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julien
Summary: Doc has taken charge of Wyatt’s sexual education…
Relationships: Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday, Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	An Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I feel bad about poor Wyatt being so unbearably naive in this, but I guess that was the point of the story. 
> 
> **First published:** in my zine Espresso #2 on 10 October 1997.

# An Indulgence 

♦

‘I’ll be back soon,’ Doc had promised earlier that night, after dressing with particular care. He’d added, with a smile, ‘Stop imagining the worst.’ Wyatt was uncomfortable because, in all these months and seasons, he and Doc had never been out of each other’s sight; in fact, it felt to Wyatt as if they’d rarely been out of each other’s arms. ‘Here,’ Doc had said, tossing him a volume: ‘read this to while away your time.’ _The Three Musketeers_. And it had captured Wyatt’s imagination readily enough, prevented him from worrying over what trouble Doc intended to cause now. 

A number of times, there had been the distraction of footsteps in the hall outside their hotel room, but finally Wyatt recognized one set as Doc’s. He looked up from the novel, in relief and anticipation. And then realized there was a matching set, the tap of a woman’s heels; accompanied by a throaty giggle and Doc’s unmistakable provocative murmur. 

Wyatt’s smile had already faded by the time the door swung open to reveal Doc Holliday with his arm around the waist of a woman all tarted up in pink satin. Wyatt stood as Doc brought her into the room. He felt more confused than jealous, because this was among the last things he’d have expected. Doc had never directly commented on Wyatt’s jealousy or on Wyatt’s own betrayals during their separation the previous year, and had certainly never made any promises of fidelity; yet he and Doc had been faithful, more by default than design, simply because they were never apart. 

Wyatt couldn’t help but note that Doc, as was always his habit and his vanity in previous times, had managed to find the classiest whore in town: the woman was almost beautiful, and there seemed to be an intelligent awareness beneath the breathless expression. She had long wavy reddish-brown hair, secured with pink ribbons, large brown eyes, and a generous mouth. Wyatt was also forced to note that Doc was rather… eager, underneath his habitual detachment. Not to say downright excited. It wasn’t as if Wyatt couldn’t read the signs by now.

Now he thought of it, it was indeed over a year since Doc had left Tombstone and Wyatt had eventually followed him. Wyatt closed his eyes, feeling precious time slipping, skipping, running away from them. Doc’s death, always distant if definite, began looming large. Wyatt opened his eyes rather than face it. All right. If Doc felt this need for this woman, then Doc would not be denied. Wyatt muttered, ‘I’ll be downstairs in the lounge.’ He still had the book in hand, so he gathered up his jacket as well, and started for the door. 

‘Nonsense, Wyatt,’ Doc drawled. ‘I’ve paid her for both of us.’ 

That brought him to a halt, more confused than ever. ‘What?’ 

‘Isn’t she lovely?’ Doc was smiling at her in appreciation, and she was responding as everyone did to this intriguing man. ‘Wyatt, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is the friend I was telling you about.’ 

She flashed a conspiratorial glance at Wyatt, said, ‘Hello,’ then immediately returned her attention to Doc, who squeezed her close. He’d obviously taken the time to thoroughly seduce her. It wasn’t as if Wyatt didn’t know the signs by now: he had succumbed long ago. 

‘What mischief are you up to, Doc?’ 

‘This was your idea, my friend, remember? All those idle speculations about me and Kate; what we looked like together, what we did. I thought Sarah was a more than fitting substitute to assist me in a demonstration.’ 

‘Ah, hell,’ Wyatt muttered, turning away, praying his face wasn’t flaring as it sometimes did in embarrassment or high emotion. 

Doc was murmuring, ‘Would you care to go freshen up, pretty one? The bathroom is down the hall on your left.’ The door closed behind those tapping heels, and Doc was behind Wyatt, turning him around. ‘Is this too eccentric for you, my friend?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Wyatt shrugged. ‘Did you tell her about you and me?’

‘I gave her to understand that we were already… familiar with each other. Intimate enough to want to share her.’ 

Wyatt stared at him. ‘You mean, you’re suggesting the three of us…’ He trailed off, glancing at the bed, and then away. ‘The three of us together.’ 

‘You’ve never played that game?’ 

‘No.’ Wyatt dredged up a laugh at his own expense. ‘I bet you have.’ 

‘Mmm. Kate had a girlfriend for a while…’ Doc’s eyebrows lifted suggestively, and he smiled as he saw Wyatt’s reaction. ‘Now, that has you interested, doesn’t it?’ 

‘I guess.’ 

The footsteps were returning. Doc said quickly, ‘I’ll send her away if you don’t want this, Wyatt. Just tell me now.’ 

A pause. But if Doc felt this need… Wyatt nodded once, decisively. ‘Let’s do it.’ 

Doc rewarded him with a kiss, and welcomed their companion in with a smile. ‘Sarah, can I offer you some refreshment before we begin? No? I like a woman who knows when she’s been plied with enough champagne. Come here, pretty one.’ He held out a hand and, when she approached, Doc drew her in close, spinning her so that she stood with her back to him, his arms tight around her waist. Doc tilted his head to kiss her, then beckoned to Wyatt. ‘Come now, my friend.’ 

And Wyatt drew close, too. His hands on Doc’s arms, his eyes on Doc’s face, he leaned in to kiss the woman. Sooner and stronger than he’d anticipated, the rare honey of her and the strangeness of this situation caught him up in his own eager excitement. The contrasts between her rounded pliability and Doc’s lean strength demanded exploration, as did the combination of the familiar and the exotic that Wyatt saw in both of them. 

Wyatt moved up hard against the woman, crushing her back against Doc: in turn, Doc supported their weight against the foot of the bed. Doc’s hands ran over whatever he could reach of Wyatt, inciting him in ways only Doc had ever cared to discover. When the hands left him to pleasure the woman as well, Wyatt groaned a protest: but when he lifted his head and saw the woman’s eyelids droop in genuine desire, he was stirred even further. 

‘Sarah,’ he whispered, in belated welcome and gratitude. 

♦

A timeless while of undressing themselves and each other, tumbling onto the bed in a confusion of clothes and happy lusts, Sarah almost as bold and enthusiastic as the two men. 

At first Sarah was the focus of the play, but then Doc tried to add a new dimension: he leaned over to kiss Wyatt on the mouth. Wyatt pulled back, glancing at Sarah in embarrassment. ‘Come now, my friend: don’t be shy.’ Sarah smiled, even laughed, but it sounded like encouragement. So Wyatt tentatively met Doc’s offered embrace, mildly disconcerted when Sarah continued to watch them rather than demurely lower her eyes. 

Unexpectedly, it became a miracle in itself that Wyatt could kiss his lover before a witness, could demand acknowledgment of what they were to each other. Wyatt groaned at this new provocation, and grabbed at Doc. He whispered, fierce, ‘I want to fuck you. Before her, in front of her.’ 

An appreciative smile lit Doc’s face. ‘You brazen fool, you. Then do it, as soon as you’re ready.’ 

‘Hell, I’m ready just thinking about it.’ 

Wyatt began the coupling rough, lying behind Doc so that the man was exposed to her gaze: an animal defiantly claiming possession before this fellow creature, this potential rival. But Sarah, after watching appreciatively for a few minutes, moved in close and began to kiss Doc, began to explore him with her hands; and the nature of the coupling changed. Soon both Wyatt and Sarah were working solely on Doc’s pleasure, and the pace grew slow and languid, generous rather than urgent. 

Even Doc seemed surprised at the potency of the results. ‘The sweetest pair of lovers,’ he murmured when he had the breath to. ‘My dear friend, you mustn’t get in the habit of devastating me.’ Chuckling, Doc added, ‘Now, Wyatt, you are going to have to look after this lady on my behalf.’ 

Wyatt, though needing a rest himself, nevertheless agreed. 

Doc explained to him, ‘Sarah’s going to reimburse me ten dollars for every orgasm I give her.’ 

‘What?’ A return of the confusion. 

‘So this is where we must start re-negotiating. Pretty one, will our agreement stand if Wyatt is the one to administer to your pleasures?’ 

Sarah looked Wyatt over doubtfully, though with a spark of humor. ‘I’m not sure.’ 

Doc laughed. ‘I promise you that, if he lacks anything in finesse, he makes up for it in directness and enthusiasm.’ 

‘All right, but only five dollars.’ 

‘You drive a hard bargain,’ Doc said with an air of surrender. 

Wyatt muttered, ‘I’m being insulted, aren’t I? And I don’t even know what about.’ 

‘Ah, you have something to learn tonight, my friend, and Sarah will help you. You must learn something rather wonderful about women: they are as capable of as much sexual pleasure as we are.’ 

Frowning, Wyatt said, ‘I’ve known a few women who wouldn’t agree.’ 

‘Perhaps so, my friend. But I bet your Josephine will agree wholeheartedly if you ever manage to catch her. And Virgil’s wife: I’ve sometimes wondered how the old man keeps up with her.’

Wyatt tried to consider these startling assertions, despite the fact these two people were waiting on him. But then he realized the heart of the matter: he loved having sexual relations with Doc, and that was partly because Doc was a partner more than willing, a partner capable of taking a full measure of enjoyment from the act as well as giving it; and Doc was now telling him that sexual relations with women could be like that, too. ‘How?’ Wyatt asked, abruptly urgent. ‘Show me how.’ 

‘My dear friend, that is exactly what I intend to do.’ 

♦

Lying there on the bed beside them, Doc gave Wyatt the lewdest of instructions. It appeared that much of what Doc had already taught Wyatt was directly transferable to loving a woman. For instance, Sarah seemed to enjoy having her nipples sucked and bitten at in exactly the same way that Doc did; and she definitely liked the way Wyatt fucked her. 

Doc had actually paid Wyatt the compliment of crediting him with inventing this style. It was simple enough: a double movement; with Wyatt moving up and further in, then down and almost out; simple but thoroughly effective. Doc adored it, for the pattern seemed to hit the right nerves inside of him; the nerves or whatever it was that transported Doc to that ecstasy Wyatt suspected only Doc was capable of. 

And when Wyatt was almost done, when both he and Sarah were flushed and sweating and panting for breath, Doc stopped them. ‘Now, my friend, for the part that requires the application of a little finesse.’ 

It was all Wyatt could do to prevent himself from blindly seeking the easiest and quickest orgasm possible, but Doc had done too good a job of teaching him, not only the beauties of abandonment, but also the benefits of control. ‘What?’ asked Wyatt, impatient both to learn and to complete. 

Doc had him sit beside Sarah, and guided Wyatt’s right hand to probe the curly hair that hid the little cleft leading to her secret places. ‘Just here, very delicately; watch her and you’ll find where it is.’ Wyatt explored with a careful fingertip, searching for this mysterious place amongst damp warmth and tiny folds of flesh; seeing Sarah start and moan when he discovered the little pearl. ‘That’s good,’ Doc whispered. ‘See her? She’s ready for you now. Lap at it, lick at it gently but firmly, like you do with my balls.’ 

Wyatt bent to the task with alacrity. Sarah smelled and tasted spicy down there, like apple baked in cinnamon. Despite the fact he was vastly unsure of how to best go about this, she was soon shuddering and crying out, for all the world like Doc succumbing to the rapture. Bemused at the beautiful sight, Wyatt tried to continue and to watch her at the same time, until she pushed him away and curled up to hold in the pleasure.

He sat back on his heels, full of wonder. Full of an urgent need. 

Doc asked, ‘Can he finish in you, pretty one, or have you had enough?’ and Sarah turned to Wyatt, opened to him again. Doc warned, ‘Carefully now. Don’t hurt her,’ but Wyatt barely needed more than to be inside that hot sweet haven to complete. He yelled, almost sobbed, his never-ending joy. 

♦

Around midnight, Doc ordered them coffee and muffins from room service, and the three of them sprawled comfortably over the bed to partake in this welcome feast. 

After a long lazy time, Doc commented, ‘Watching you there, Wyatt, I do believe I have at last figured out what Allie sees in your dear old brother Virgil. I knew there had to be something, for him to be able to keep up with her.’ 

‘What?’ Wyatt asked with a frown, wondering if he really wanted to know. 

‘It’s that enormous moustache of his. I’m sure it tickles her in all the right places.’ 

No, he didn’t want to know. Nevertheless, Wyatt couldn’t help but laugh, Sarah chuckling in harmony. ‘Don’t make me think of them when we’re doing this, Doc,’ Wyatt pleaded. ‘That’s not fair.’ 

‘Then I will have to distract you somehow.’ Doc smiled. ‘My friend, you asked for one more thing, and I think I’m vain enough to grant it you.’ 

Wyatt lifted an eyebrow at the man, waiting to hear what it was he’d asked for. He could barely remember the mildly drunken conversation that had brought such incredible results. 

‘How quickly they forget. You said you would have loved to watch me with Kate.’ 

‘Did I?’ Considering this, Wyatt broke into a smile. ‘It is a nice idea.’ 

‘Sarah?’ Doc asked. ‘Once more, do you mind?’ 

She swallowed the last of her coffee, and put the cup aside. ‘You’re a generous man, Mr. Holliday: you could have ten times more.’ 

Wyatt sat back out of the way, against the foot of the bed, as his lover began to kiss and caress this woman. Anything Doc did was done with style, and this was no exception. Though he was more than tired, Wyatt couldn’t help but stir in response to witnessing the moves he’d only felt before. 

And then, when they were both ready, Doc was entering her, fucking her – except that description was far too crude for what he was doing. Doc would thrust into Sarah once, twice, thrice; and then shift himself and Sarah effortlessly, smoothly into a slightly different position, maintaining the strong slow rhythm; three thrusts, and then they’d shift yet again into a new pattern; endless variations on a wonderful theme, like the music Doc sometimes played on the piano. Watching the pair of them was like seeing a beautiful picture flow and re-form and flow again; always surprising, always lovely, always vivid. 

At first, Sarah was intent on Doc, on following his lead, on participating in this sensual dance – but soon she was intent on nothing but her own responses to his loving, and was following him by instinct. The dance took them, scene by scene, from the head of the bed down to the foot beside Wyatt, and then back full circle to where they’d started. 

Doc was serious, wholly focused, as if he’d forgotten Wyatt and the rest of the world even existed. He seemed to enjoy this perfection for its own sake, and for Sarah’s sake. He created her orgasm, not by touching her as he’d shown Wyatt, but simply by moving over her in that most basic of positions: except that instead of thrusting greedily and deeply, he rocked gently; and he must have barely penetrated her, for he was riding quite high while lying close against her. Wyatt stared until he’d figured it out: Doc was rubbing himself up against that magical place on Sarah. 

Orgasm rolled through her, and Doc encouraged it, helped her enjoy it; then he lifted himself, arching back; thrust deeper once, twice, thrice, and found his own climax. He threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth forming a voiceless _oh_ as he concentrated on the sensations within himself. 

As Doc withdrew and lay down beside Sarah, Wyatt moved to take both of them, but especially Doc, into his arms. ‘That was beautiful,’ he murmured. ‘ _You’re_ beautiful.’ 

Sarah sighed, apparently in agreement, though she didn’t interrupt. 

‘So…’ Wyatt said after a while. ‘I lack finesse, do I?’ Doc was watching him, betraying the slightest hint of amused chagrin. ‘I’ll show you, Doc. Maybe not for a day or two, after what we’ve just done, but I’ll make you eat those words. That’s a threat.’ 

Doc said laconically, ‘I’m shaking in my boots. Or I would be if I had any on.’ 

And they shared a smile of anticipation before Wyatt offered to walk Sarah home. No one could have been more surprised than Doc himself when Doc volunteered to accompany them…

♦


End file.
